The Beauty Of Sleep
by the new girl of lycanthropy
Summary: The lives of the Rookie 9 aren't as clean-cut as you think. On a hiatus from searching for the Uchihas, they think about their good- and bad- memories of the past. Soon, the memories start to help. OC, crossover, original. R


**The Beauty Of Sleep  
By: The New Girl Of Lycanthropy **

Author's Note: Ok, so new story! Now listen; even though it is told like he's telling you about the past, it is really after the 3 yr time-skip, so don't think otherwise! Enjoy!

**Where: Konoha  
When: 3 yrs after Sasuke and Katara Uchiha became missing-nin  
POV: Naruto  
**  
I was sitting outside of my apartment, enjoying the sunshine while it lasted. It was deep into winter, and there was still snow everywhere. Unlike my friend Shugo, I actually enjoyed the winter sun. He thought it was fake; it carried no warmth to the land beneath it this time of year. But the cold made it even out, at least for me.

My life was going....well, it was going. I was here. I was with friends that made me happy. But I was depressed. Everyone saw it; Hinata, Kakashi, Sai. As for my teammate, she was going through the same feelings. So were her brother, and my sister.

Since I'm going off at a random ledge for this story, I'd better tell you about my friends, or family. Whichever word you use for the people you love. They're all the same for me.

My entire life, I had been alone. A holder of the Nine-Tailed fox, ostracized by everyone. I had no friends, until I meet my team. Things were REAL rocky at first, and even after that we really only tolerated one another. But as our teamwork became stronger, so did our relationships to one another.

During that time, me and my team- Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and our sensei Kakashi Hatake- went on a mission to the Land of Waves. We were guarding a builder, and the trip was nothing we had expected. But I wouldn't have had it go any other way in the end.

We stayed at the builder's house for a couple weeks, since we were basically hiding from whoever was after us. During that time, we walked around the city he lived in. We met another team there. They were very unique.

The team was our age, exactly; same birth dates too. We thought that was really weird, and you'll find out why this is later. Their sensei was a woman named Aura Kunisaki, from the Land of Wind. But they weren't.

You see, what was so different about these people was that they were from all over the world. Aura had gone to so many countries, and each of these kids she had handpicked herself. Not in an arrogant way; they had found themselves in compromising situations, and she had helped them escape. She had a team of 3, the perfect number. They had come by the Land of Waves- as we would later find out- to "check up" on somebody. I say it that way, because we didn't know who they were talking about, and even Aura and the rest of her team didn't know; it was just one girl on her team, Katara, that had said it needed to be done. So they had come back, just for her. They respected her privacy, and didn't ask any questions.

There was one of the few days that me and my team had to go get more supplies; since Aura and her team had asked to stay with us (Katara some how knew our client, and he let them) we decided to each go in pairs. Well, more like our senseis had important things to discuss and kicked us out; but it was a good thing.

When we all got back, Sasuke came back with this weird look on his face. It was like he had seen a ghost, really. The next thing that came was a big surprise; he had a sister.

In case you haven't guessed by now, the extreme coincidence- or the fact that Aura "visited" the Konoha elders every once in awhile, as Kakashi would tell us in later years- was that Katara was his sister.

And it was like a domino effect. Sakura and Shugo discovered they were fraternal twins, separated at birth by unknown forces; and even I found my twin. She even looked a little like me. Rikku Uzumaki was her name. It was so strange that none of us had ever bothered to tell the other our last names; we didn't exactly trust each other at that point.

_ Present-day_

While I was thinking about all of this in my head, Rikku called me back inside our apartment. "Naruto! Come on! Sakura will beat the crap out of you if you're late, you know!" She came outsides, and she looked irritated. "And I don't want to deal with Shugo chewing my ear off either! Come ON!" she said with force, and pulled me off of my ledge. I fell with a start, and glared at her. She just stuck out her tongue, and climbed on top of the roof. And there she went with her skills, going to Sakura's house by rooftop. Cheater.

"Hey! Hey, wait, that's not fair!" I yelled, and I scrambled to my feet planning on going after her. Too bad she had the unfair advantage of this weird rooftop acrobatic training she had. Well, I don't mean JUST rooftop but....gah! It's just hard to explain. She just gets wherever she's going by going over things instead of around them.

Like I said, cheater.

But I guess I'll have to go into each of our separate stories to explain this situation. It's really long, but trust me, it's pretty interesting. I guess since the first ones to figure they were brother and sister were Katara and Sasuke, I'll start with them.


End file.
